


A Fortunate Dilemma

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [10]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Small bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23303755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Silvia never expected to have feelings for both Ryona and Ayame.
Relationships: Ayame Ikeda/Female Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Ayame Ikeda, Ryona Mi'haden/Ayame Ikeda/Female Traveler, Ryona Mi'haden/Female Traveler
Series: Requests [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Fortunate Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dethi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dethi/gifts).



> For the lovely Dethi who wanted a fic featuring a poly relationship with their character Silvia and Ryona and Ayame. Thank you so much for choosing me! Stay tuned for the sequel coming soon!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Matters of the heart were something that seemed to plague Silvia of late. Usually, she was content to be her normal, upbeat self. Yet lately, Silvia found herself focusing mainly on what made her heart ache. 

Namely Ryona Mi’haden, the medic aboard the Andromeda Six, and Ayame Ikeda, the ship’s pilot.

Silvia never would have considered herself a lovelorn school girl, yet there she was, mentally swooning over the two ladies on the ship with her. It wasn’t that she lamented her feelings for the pair. It was the fact that she didn’t feel as if she could choose between the two of them. Ryona’s smile and Ayame’s laugh made her melt. Silvia wanted so badly to tell them that. Yet she refrained, the choice that hung above her head dictating her actions.

Spending time with them didn’t help matters, but at the same time filled Silvia with a sense of peace that she’d come to crave. The mystery of her past and the problems that she faced just didn’t matter when she was in the company of the objects of her affections. Time seemed to stand still and all that existed for her were the two women she couldn’t get out of her head.

She often wondered as the days and weeks passed if she should just keep her feelings to herself. It didn’t seem right for her to confess to both of them then pick one of them. Of course, there was always the option that neither of the women would return the sentiment, but Silvia hoped that wasn’t the case.

Silvia endeavored not to let her worries show, working on forcing a smile or a laugh when needed. Acting like nothing was wrong. Yet the longer it went on, the more difficult it was to maintain her composure. Part of her, a very tightly restrained part, wanted Silvia to just fling herself in front of both of them and sing their praises, but that wouldn’t do at all. She knew she couldn’t just blurt it right out.

She didn’t really think it was something she could just bring up in conversation with any of the men aboard the ship to ask for advice. Calderon would probably think she’d lost her mind to go to him about relationship advice. Damon would laugh in her face. Bash probably wouldn’t give her any prudent advice. June would likely be embarrassed and Silvia didn’t want to do that to the poor man. 

So she persevered, trying to work through her problems on her own while not letting on that anything was amiss in the first place. She figured she was succeeding when no one said anything as time went by. Day after day, Silvia kept her chin up and her smile in place, never eluding to the inner turmoil she faced.

So it was that she woke up one morning, dragging herself from her warm bed to face the day. She huffed as she peered into the small mirror her bathroom sported, pushing her wavy brown hair back from her face. Mornings were not her friend as far as she was concerned. Nothing to be done for it though. Duty called.

Her preferred task on the Andromeda Six was assisting in the infirmary. It presented her the opportunity to spend coveted time with Ryona and Silvia savored every moment even when it made her lament what she didn’t have. She also enjoyed preparing meals for the crew and helping to take care of Ryona’s plants whenever the Tilaari medic was too busy to do so herself. As a bonus, it made Cal not call her a stowaway as much, but it still slipped out of him a time or two on occasion. Silvia was coming to mind it less and less.

Dressing didn’t take long. A simple, comfortable shirt and pair of pants that managed to look good yet still ended up sufficing for work. She slipped on her shoes then tied her hair back, leaving her bangs to trail down the sides of her face by her jaw. That was her preferred hairstyle and Silvia very rarely chose any other. One last glance at her reflection in the mirror and then she was ready to begin her day.

Upon leaving her quarters, she almost immediately ran into Ayame. Literally. Silvia had to reach out and quickly grasp the shorter woman’s arms before she stumbled and her heart soared at the warm smile that formed when Ayame saw her. Lovesick fool, she told herself. If just a smile could affect her to such an extent, Silvia knew that she was doomed.

“Hey, girl!” Ayame greeted her exuberantly, the Kitalphan’s hands gripping Silvia’s forearms when Silvia sought to steady her.

“Morning, Aya. How are you?” Silvia didn’t let go of the pilot’s arms, hesitant to lose even that brief bit of contact. She was pleased to notice that Ayame didn’t let go of her either. Just a little bit longer then. A few precious seconds more.

“Same shit, different day.” Aya rolled her eyes, but that mischievous grin of hers made an appearance. It was infectious as hell and Silvia loved to see it.

“Until you do something to make it different.” She felt a grin of her own form and was so pleased when she made Ayame laugh as a result of her response.

“You know me too well, Sil.” Silvia felt a gentle squeeze from Ayame’s hands before the Kitalphan released her. Reluctantly, Silvia did the same, letting her arms drop back down to her sides.

“Just try not to do anything that would make Cal have a fit, okay? No one wants to deal with that,” she said, a mock shudder running through her.

“Oh, come on. That’s all part of the fun! You know my day’s not complete if I don’t piss Cal off at least once.” She crossed her slender arms over her chest.

“Valid point. Very valid point indeed.” She chuckled, then nodded her head in the direction of the infirmary. “I’ll let you get to it. I need to get to work.”

“What, no breakfast first? Ry will fuss you.” Ayame tsked her, but that mischief remained in her eyes as well as her demeanor.

“I’m sure I’ll survive. She’s a healer, you know,” Silvia pointed out.

“Those are still dangerous. Healers can take you out and make it look like an accident.” Her voice was lowered to a whisper and she leaned in as she uttered the words, giving Silvia a chance to catch her scent. Something lightly floral and so very Aya. One of the many things Silvia loved about her.

“I’ll be careful. I promise. If I don’t come back from the infirmary in a couple of hours, send help.” Silvia winked, turning her back on the pilot to make her way to the infirmary, the wonderful sound of Ayame’s laughter slowly fading away behind her. By the time she made it to her destination, Silvia was still smiling. The doors opened for her automatically when she stood before them and Silvia stepped in to the sound of humming. Glancing around, she quickly found the source.

Ryona was wandering around the infirmary, focused on her work and humming as she went. Silvia didn’t know the song, but she definitely liked the tune. For all she knew, Ryona could have been humming the raunchiest song in the universe and Silvia still would have said it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. Next to Ryona’s laugh. And Ayame’s laugh. The two of them saying her name. Fuck, she had it so damn bad.

“Silvia!” The Tilaari looked over when Silvia entered and there was that smile she adored. It made her feel so wanted and cared for to know that just her entrance into a room pleased someone. She just wanted to melt right then and there on the infirmary floor from the sight of Ryona’s smile.

“Morning,” she replied cheerfully, giving Ryona a beaming smile in return as the infirmary doors closed behind her as she stepped into the room.

“How are you today?” Ryona had some supplies in her arms that Silvia suspected were meant to go in the various medical kits that were open on a nearby counter.

“I’m just fine. Thank you for asking. How are you?” She stepped up next to Ryona as she was resuming her work. She proved Silvia correct in her earlier assumption when the human woman saw that she was indeed putting supplies into those kits.

“Can’t complain! You know me. Just getting some work done,” she said, retrieving more supplies once she’d finished putting away the last batch.

“Do you need any help?” She was quick to offer assistance immediately, glancing toward the medical kits as well as the supplies that were laid out across the counter top near them.

“That would be great. I’m just restocking these kits for when we have missions. These are big enough you should be able to fit a few of each item inside of them before you run out of room.” She didn’t stop working as she explained. Silvia knew that Ryona wanted to make sure that if she wasn’t there in the event of an injury that the crew had a way to tend to themselves or others until the medic could get to them.

“No problem at all.” She moved further down the counter, accidentally brushing against Ryona when she passed her. Even that small, brief bit of contact had her heart beating a little faster. Heat flooded her cheeks and she kept her face turned away from Ryona as she got to work. Arms laden with supplies, she moved down the line of kits, filling them with the essentials. As she went through the motions of completing her task, Silvia willed the flush in her skin to go away and her quickly beating heart to calm. It wasn’t easy, but, thankfully, she managed.

As she went down the line, restocking the kits, Silvia heard Ryona begin to hum once more. It was the same tune she’d heard upon entering the infirmary. The gentle sound filled the room and was so soothing. She couldn’t help smiling once more as she did her work. She could easily listen to that all day and was tempted to ask Ryona if she could make a recording. That would probably embarrass the poor medic to no end though. And possibly come off as a bit creepy. Silvia bit back a sigh, shaking her head at herself.

“Something the matter, Silvia?” Ryona’s humming had ceased and she was regarding her companion with a bit of concern in those golden eyes.

“Hm? Oh, no, nothing’s wrong. Promise. I was just checking to make sure I’d put enough into this kit.” Silvia waved off the concern with her free hand and a reassuring smile which seemed to do the trick when Ryona returned that smile with a gentle one of her own.

“Okay, good. I’m glad.” Ryona looked away from her to make a note of something before speaking again. “By the way, Ayame and I are having lunch later today. Would you like to join us?”

Damnit, she’d only just gotten her heart rate to calm the hell down. Silvia felt it kick into overdrive again. Ryona and Ayame together with her for lunch. The thought shouldn’t have made her want to trip over herself to accept the invitation, but it definitely did and Silvia had to hold back from doing just that in her haste to accept. It wasn’t uncommon for her to be with both women at the same time on the ship, but that was usually around other members of the crew. A lunch together with just the three of them though? Way too damn good an opportunity to pass up.

“Of course. That would be lovely, thank you.” She mentally applauded her composure. Her acceptance hadn’t come off as overly eager or anything other than calm and collected. Score one for Silvia. She couldn’t miss the obvious happiness on the medic’s face upon hearing Silvia’s answer though. That gave Silvia such a warm, fuzzy feeling inside. Fuck, she had it so bad.

“Wonderful. I told Ayame I would meet her in a couple of hours. Will that work for you? We could finish up in here and then head over to get some food.” Ryona looked at her, brow arched, and Silvia offered a nod.

“Sounds perfect. You know my social calendar is pretty clear these days.” Silvia nudged the Tilaari with her elbow. Even offered a sly wink at the same time. Was that a blush on Ry’s cheeks? Hard to tell really. She could hope that it was though.

“True. Well, leave it to Ayame and I. We can fix that.” One corner of Ryona’s mouth was upturned in a little grin that carried just a hint of mischief to it. That was something more likely to be found in Ayame’s expression rather than Ryona’s and Silvia wondered what the blue skinned woman was thinking.

“Oh? How so?” It was impossible for Silvia not to ask. Her curiosity was certainly piqued by the vague comment and she wanted to know more, but was quickly denied.

“You’ll see. We can discuss it over lunch in fact. I’m sure Ayame won’t have any trouble coming up with something. You know what a quick thinker she is. Very clever even when it does get her into trouble sometimes. Much to my dismay since I’m one of the ones who has to fix everything after it all goes sideways.” Ryona shook her head ruefully, but there was a fond sort of exasperation in her expression as she talked about their wayward pilot.

“I’m well aware. She does get herself into interesting situations, doesn’t she.” Silvia chuckled, thinking of all of Ayame’s antics over the course of the time Silvia had been aboard the Andromeda Six. She could only wonder what sort of mischief the Kitalphan female had gotten into before Silvia met her. Though, all she had to do was ask. Ayame was usually more than happy to regale others with tales of her exploits over the years.

“You don’t know the half of it.” Ryona looked entertained at the mere thought. Silvia wondered if she was thinking about some of those stories. 

“I’ll have to ask Aya sometime. Because now I’m really curious.” Silvia grinned as she finished restocking the medkits. Then she dusted her hands off and took a step back. “All done! Unless you have more supplies that you haven’t pulled out yet…”

Ryona chuckled and shook her head. “No, that’s all, I promise. Believe it or not anyway.”

“Okay, great. Is there anything else that I can help you with?” Silvia tilted her head slightly as she asked, brow arched.

“Hm. How about you help me return these to their proper places and then we can go meet Ayame for lunch?” She made sure the kits were closed and secured, picking up each one. Silvia was surprised at how quickly time had passed as they worked and conversed together. 

“That sounds perfect.” She moved forward quickly to help Ryona with the kits, taking half of them. “Where are we putting these?”

“We’re going to put one on the bridge, one in the engine room, one in each of the cargo holds. Then I want to make sure each crew member has one in their quarters. By the time we get done with all of that, it should be right around lunchtime,” Ry explained, making sure they had all of them.

“Okay. I’ll put these in the bridge, engine room and cargo holds. You can hand out the others?” Silvia’s suggestion was met with a nod.

“Put this one in your room too.” Ryona handed her another one and Silvia nodded.

“Will do. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.” Silvia gave her a smile and left the infirmary, carrying all the kits. They were light, thankfully easy to hold onto, so it wasn’t a chore to cart them through the ship as she put them away.

When the only one that remained was hers, Silvia ventured to her room and took the time to spruce herself up a bit. Lunch with the two women she was crazy about wasn’t something that happened often and she wanted to at least look better than someone who had just spent the better part of an hour trekking all over a starship. 

Silvia set the kit down on her shelf and hurried into the bathroom, looking over her appearance. She splashed some water on her face and brushed her hair, looking herself over with a critical eye. She wanted to look nice, but not like she was trying too hard. Then she rolled her eyes at herself for being so ridiculous. It was just lunch with Ryona and Ayame. Nothing to get flustered over. Silvia’s mind informed her that it was indeed something to be flustered over, however, despite her best efforts.

Huffing a quiet sigh, she brushed her hair and let it fall free down her shoulders, giving herself on last look before Silvia forced her feet to drag her away from the mirror and out of the bathroom. She felt better once she succeeded, allowing one moment to take a deep breath and exhale. She felt the calm settling over her once more and nodded, satisfied.

“Let’s do this,” she muttered before squaring her shoulders and leaving her room, intent on making her way to the kitchen. Resolute, she didn’t allow herself to take the time to think about who was waiting for her when she arrived. If she did, her mind would run rampant once more and Silvia knew she couldn’t have that. It was hard enough not to think of the two of them whenever Silvia was alone and able to daydream. She didn’t want to risk it happening and embarrassing herself when she was actually in front of them.

Her smile came easily as she stepped into the kitchen, finding Ayame and Ryona were already there waiting for her. It was so easy to smile with them no matter what was going on. In no time at all, they noticed her, both returning her smile and waving her over to the table.

“There you are. We were beginning to worry that you’d gotten lost,” Ryona teased, nudging Silvia lightly with her elbow when the human woman sat beside her. Silvia felt her cheeks flush even as she chuckled and rolled her eyes.

“That happened one time. Literally just the one time, Ry.” Silvia shook her head and Ayame was already laughing.

“Once is all it takes, Sil. Besides, it was pretty cute with how annoyed you looked.” Ayame was sitting across from her at the table, leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed, a wicked little grin on her face.

“Once, yes. And I’ll never live it down for the rest of my days apparently.” She thanked Ryona for the glass of water the Tilaari set in front of her, grateful for the excuse to hide her face a bit when she took a drink.

“Exactly. Remember, Sil, I may be short, but my memory is long.” The playful threat was given with a wink and Ayame shifted to lean forward, resting her elbows on the table top. 

“Noted,” Silvia replied after drinking a bit, setting her glass down in front of her.

“Hungry?” Ryona was already sliding a plate before her on the table just as she had the water moments ago. Leave it to the medic to include fruits and veggies for a healthy lunch. Silvia couldn’t help the fondness she felt when she noticed.

“You didn’t have to make anything for me. I could have gotten it myself,” she replied, though she was quick to offer thanks for the food as well. “I appreciate it though. This looks great.”

The meal was a simple sandwich with some fruit and vegetables to munch on. Still, it looked tasty and Silvia was starving. She hadn’t really noticed it before, distracted as she was by spending time working beside Ryona. Yet now that she had food directly in front of her, her stomach was protesting its emptiness vehemently, quickly reminding her that she had skipped breakfast that morning.

“I don’t mind at all. Dig in, you two, before the boys get in here like rabid wolves looking for sustenance and devour everything in sight.” Ry chuckled and tucked into her own lunch.

Sharing a meal with Ryona and Ayame was very pleasant and Silvia was enjoying it immensely. Not much was said, but the silence that surrounded them wasn’t unpleasant in the slightest. Nor was it awkward. It just felt right being there with the two of them. Yet again, she lamented the fact that she had feelings for both of them, however. 

“Something wrong, Sil?” Ayame’s question drew Silvia out of her reverie, her gaze landing on the Kitalphan in front of her. There was a bit of concern in Aya’s features.

“Oh, no, I’m fine. Just thinking about something. Nothing to worry about though,” she was quick to reassure, waving off the concern and nibbling on one of her veggies.

“Credit for your thoughts?” Ryona chimed in from beside her. Silvia was uneasy about disclosing the truth. Everything would change if she did and likely not for the better. No matter what, Silvia did not want to lose what she already had with Ryona and Ayame.

“It’s no big deal. Like I said, nothing to worry about.” She pasted a smile on her lips in an effort to make her answer more believable, but when Aya and Ry shared a glance, she had the sinking feeling that they saw right through her.

“If you say so.” They looked at each other briefly again and then it was Ryona’s turn.

“Actually, now that we’re all here, there’s something Aya and I wanted to ask you about,” the medic said, earning an arched brow from Silvia.

“Oh?” Wondering what it could be, Silvia nodded for them to go ahead and ask.

“Well, Ayame and I… We’ve been friends for a long time obviously. And confided in each other about a lot of things over the years. Being the only females aboard a ship like this, we sort of gravitated toward each other for the heart to heart talks and such.” Ryona paused and cleared her throat. The way she lifted a hand to the back of her neck and rubbed it awkwardly had Silvia beginning to worry a bit, but she didn’t voice the concern. She simply kept quiet to allow Ryona to continue, but Ayame spoke up, picking up where Ryona left off.

“We had one of those chats again not too long after we picked you up,” Ayame said, nodding toward the Tilaari. Ryona’s skin was glowing a little brighter. “See, usually we don’t really talk about people we’re interested in since we don’t really meet people that much. I mean, we meet people, but we don’t really stick around long enough to worry about actual relationships and stuff.”

“Things changed when you came aboard though,” Ryona continued. “When Aya and I had our talk, we discovered something that neither of us honestly expected. We realized that both of us had been wanting a companion. A partner. We also realized that we both wanted that partner to be you.”

Silvia’s thoughts came to a screeching halt. It was as if her mind couldn’t process the words Ryona had just uttered. Like the thought didn’t register at first. Then it was as if it couldn’t possibly be true. It was too good to be true. Too fucking perfect. She didn’t even know how it was possible or what stars had to align to make it happen, yet there she was, seated at a table with the two women she wanted more than anything in the universe, and they’d both just confessed they wanted her too. 

Ryona was blushing, but Ayame was nodding in agreement and it all just seemed to click into place for Silvia at last. It was real. It was happening. And she had yet to say a single thing which left both women looking at her uncertainly the longer she was silent. She shook her head slightly to get herself to focus and finally spoke.

“Both of you?” Silvia looked between them and received another nod, this time from the pair together. “I don’t see how that would work…” She wanted it to work so badly though. Somehow.

“Well. Here’s the thing. Ry and I get along great and we decided that if you were willing, we’d like to give it a try with the three of us,” Ayame replied. “Ry’s amazing and I love spending time with her.”

“And I think Aya is terrific,” Ryona said. “So we’d love to be with you if you feel the same. Don’t worry though. There’s absolutely no pressure at all. If you say no, we’ll still be your friends and nothing will change. Aya and I completely respect your opinion as well as your feelings.”

“Yep. What she said.” Aya jerked a thumb in Ryona’s direction. She was trying to appear nonchalant, but Silvia could tell that the pilot was nervous. Worried perhaps that Silvia would reject them. True, the confession was rather out of nowhere and she felt as if she’d been blindsided with it, but she was also elated. Silvia felt happier than she had in weeks at the mere notion of being involved with both of them. She couldn’t help the laugh that escaped, nor could she rein in her smile. Silvia ducked her head briefly, gaze settling on the table for a moment before she lifted her head once more.

“I’d like that,” she offered quietly, laughing again when Ayame’s jaw actually dropped a bit.

“Wait, what? For real?” The pilot was leaning forward in her seat, raptly looking at Silvia like she was afraid to miss the human’s response.

“Very much,” Silvia confirmed with a nod, her heart racing with excitement as the pair smiled at her brightly.

“Okay, can I hug you? Because I really want to hug you right now.” Indeed, Ayame was squirming a bit in her chair and Silvia beckoned her over, amused. It only took a couple of seconds before the Kitalphan was up and rounding the table, practically pouncing Silvia in order to hug her.

“Careful!” Ryona chuckled when Ayame almost bowled Silvia over, chair and all, but she was quick to join in, two pairs of arms winding around Silvia. The sensation filled her with such warmth and happiness. She knew she wouldn’t be able to stop smiling for a while. 

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you said yes,” Ayame muttered from somewhere around Silvia’s jaw as she held onto her, earning another chuckle from her new partners.

“I can’t either honestly,” Ryona murmured quietly, her chin resting on Silvia’s other shoulder.

“I can’t believe you both actually wanted me to begin with. I’ve had feelings for you two for the longest time and I’ve been agonizing over how to handle it. I never even considered being in a relationship with each of you at the same time.” It made sense, but Silvia just never thought of it. She was happily ensconced in both women’s arms and never wanted them to let go, but knew eventually they’d have to.

“So what now?” Ayame leaned back enough to look at Silvia and Ryona.

“Now we date like normal people do, I suppose. Though we should discuss boundaries and such. Communication is very important in a relationship after all.” The glow of Ryona’s skin was gentle and soothing as she spoke, brightened a bit from earlier. 

“Agreed. I don’t want to do anything that would make either of you uncomfortable,” Silvia responded, giving them both a squeeze as they embraced.

“Can we jump ahead really quickly? Just for a minute?” Ayame bit her bottom lip for a moment. “I really want to get to the first kiss. Can we?”

Ryona chuckled while Silvia felt herself blushing again, but she nodded to Ayame in agreement. She barely had a chance to finish granting silent permission before Aya’s lips were on hers. Her eyes widened for a moment in surprise at the Kitalphan’s eagerness, but they just as quickly closed as Silvia allowed herself to sink into that kiss.

Bliss was one way to describe it. Incredible was another. Aya’s hands were framing Silvia’s face and Ryona was pressed against her side. Her heart was pounding, but she kissed Aya back without hesitation. The pilot kissed her firmly, just shy of seductive, yet Silvia felt her toes curling in her boots all the same. Aya was a spitfire and it certainly showed in just about everything that she did, including kissing.

Silvia was almost dazed when they parted for air at last, seeing the satisfied smile Ayame sported once she could see her clearly. Then she felt a gentle touch at her cheek, fingers turning her head a bit so she was looking directly at Ryona who smiled at her warmly.

“May I?” Silvia could only nod before her lips were claimed once more. Unlike Ayame, Ryona took her time. She was gentle, kissing her slow and deep. Silvia felt like she could melt right into it. It was amazing how something so simple as a kiss could make her feel such happiness, yet from Ayame and Ryona it just felt perfect. Absolutely perfect. Each were different in their own ways, but they both had the ability to make Silvia feel as if she could easily spend the rest of her days just getting lost in them and be glad for it.

When it was over, Silvia opened her eyes at last, blinking a bit to focus on the two women in her arms. Ayame was smiling as was Ryona, the Tilaari’s skin brighter still from that soft glow. Ryona caressed Silvia’s cheek softly as Ayame held Silvia’s hand, squeezing it gently.

“How about the three of us get together tonight for dinner? We can discuss where we go from here and spend time with each other. I can make dinner in my quarters,” Ryona offered, looking between Ayame and Silvia for their answers.

“Sounds great,” Aya replied, nodding and grinning at the medic.

“Absolutely. I’d love to.” Silvia couldn’t possibly say no to that. She was so excited, eager to dive into this new, budding relationship between the three of them. 

“Wonderful. It’s a date then,” Ryona concluded. Seeing how happy they both looked, Silvia was certain she’d do a great deal to keep earning their smiles, thankful that she would have even more opportunities in the future. 

“It’s a date,” Silvia agreed, the words a confirmation as well as a promise of a new beginning.

She couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
